Marine trunk piston engines generally use Heavy Fuel Oil (‘HFO’) for offshore running. Heavy Fuel Oil is the heaviest fraction of petroleum distillate and comprises a complex mixture of molecules including up to 15% of asphaltenes, defined as the fraction of petroleum distillate that is insoluble in an excess of aliphatic hydrocarbon (e.g. heptane) but which is soluble in aromatic solvents (e.g. toluene). Asphaltenes can enter the engine lubricant as contaminants either via the cylinder or the fuel pumps and injectors, and asphaltene precipitation can then occur, manifested in ‘black paint’ or ‘black sludge’ in the engine. The presence of such carbonaceous deposits on a piston surface can act as an insulating layer which can result in the formation of cracks that then propagate through the piston. If a crack travels through the piston, hot combustion gases can enter the crankcase, possibly resulting in a crankcase explosion.
It is therefore highly desirable that trunk piston engine oils (‘TPEO’s) prevent or inhibit asphaltene precipitation. The prior art describes ways of doing this.
WO 96/26995 discloses the use of a hydrocarbyl-substituted phenol to reduce ‘black paint’ in a diesel engine. WO 96/26996 discloses the use of a demulsifier for water-in-oil emulsions, for example, a polyoxyalkylene polyol, to reduce ‘black paint’ in diesel engines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,027 describes use of one or more overbased metal carboxylate detergents in combination with an antiwear additive in a dispersant-free TPEO.
The problem of asphaltene precipitation is more acute at higher basestock saturate levels. WO 2008/128656 describes a solution by use of an overbased metal hydrocarbyl-substituted hydroxybenzoate detergent having a basicity index of less than 2 and a degree of carbonation of 80% or greater in a marine trunk piston engine lubricant to reduce asphaltene precipitation in the lubricant. Exemplified are lubricants comprising a Group II basestock, which has a higher basestock saturate level than a Group I basestock.
The above-described solution is however restricted to a specific class of detergents. It is now found, in the present invention, that the problem in WO 2008/128656 is solved for a different range of overbased metal carboxylate detergents by employing, in combination therewith, an alkyl-substituted phenol other than a hindered phenol.